


I Know I'm Not Your Favourite Record

by quackingfish



Series: cisgirl!Michael AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a girl, and she is so over dealing with assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I'm Not Your Favourite Record

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first time writing in this fandom, it's unbetaed and I'm super tired. (whoops)  
> Title from Dead On Arrival- Fall Out Boy.
> 
> (((EDIT: ok i realised this might look like i've just messed with the pairing to make it het and THATS RLLY NOT WHAT THIS IS i just wanted some badassgirl!michael and it just happened ok)))

Michael sighed and prodded at her laptop, slumping back into her chair. Her latest video, a pretty fucking funny RageQuit, had taken off. Her views were skyrocketing, but that also meant there was a sharp increase in the number of dumb comments about her being a girl.

She sucked at video games, she knew that, that was practically the whole _point_ , but of course, this only encouraged the rants about _stupid girl gamers_ who should just go back to the kitchen, where they belonged. Her stomach grumbled, and she laughed to herself as she slid out of her chair and headed back to the kitchen.

There was a bleep from the other room as she stacked her sandwiches on a plate, but she ignored it, instead reaching back into the fridge to grab a beer. It was well after seven, she reasoned as she shuffled back to the bedroom, so she might as well get gloriously drunk.

Michael flopped down with a huff, balancing her plate on her breakfast bowl before checking her phone. As she opened the new message, she took a swig of beer, which she quickly realised was a mistake when she forgot to swallow and ended up having a coughing fit all over her keyboard.

The message was a fucking _job offer_. She swore under her breath, which didn’t help the whole coughing situation.

It was going to be hard to work out a good way to tell her parents that she was going to move to Austin to play video games for a living. It was going to be so fucking worth it.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Michael laughed, standing up to go stare out of her window to try to ground herself.

 

 

By the time her plane landed in Austin, Michael’s fists hurt from being clenched for so long. The day had started off pretty okay, up until the fucking security guards had thrown a fit over her being a girl with a boy’s name. She’d had to tell them, over and over again, that her parents named her that, she’s not trying to blow anything up, so can she please, _please_ , go catch her flight now?

The actual flight hadn’t been much better. The guy next to her had insisted on taking up not just his seat, but a good chunk of hers too. And then there was the _fucking baby_ a few rows back, and the vomit-boy who made her want to puke too, and her IPod broke halfway through, and she was just done.

She glared at everyone near her while she waited for her bags to come through, so focused that she tripped over some guy’s cart. It was all she could do to not punch him in the face and then die in a pit of embarrassment.

Her arms were aching insistently by the time she got past security, as if the anger and pain had started in her hands and was slowly working its way up, until it consumed her whole body like something out of an overly artsy horror movie. Still, she managed a smile when she saw a clump of old nerd dudes, and trudged over to them.

“Michael, right? I’m Jack, and the tattooed drunk is Geoff,” Jack smiled, and his beard, as she had expected, was much more epic in real life.

“Yeah, hi, thanks, I guess?” Her voice must have been weird, because Geoff laughed.

“Rough flight, kid? You sound like you need a drink,” He laughed again, smiling easily, and Michael forced herself to smile back.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,”

“Come on, we need to get back to the car, drinks at the office,” Jack put a hand out to take one of her bags, and Michael was too tired and too angry to protest.

The journey was surprisingly nice. Nobody seemed to expect her to function properly, and the stories they told to fill the silence were actually fucking funny. Texas looked pretty different to Jersey, but the flat plains and tiny hills were only interesting for the first few minutes. The same could be said for Jersey’s constant greyness, so she decided that she would get used to it, and resigned herself to staring out of the window.

When they arrived at the office, she wasn’t completely comfortable leaving all her stuff, primarily her laptop, in the car, but Jack reassured her that it would be safe, and Michael figured she’d better just take his word for it.

Almost the instant that she stepped into the Achievement Hunter office, she was attacked by flailing limbs. She took a moment to be glad that she’d listened to Jack, and then proceeded to punch the owner of the offending limbs in the face. Asshole.

“What the fuck?” She put her arms out as she swore, ready to block another weirdly awkward attack.

Geoff sighed behind her, and then explained, “Meet Gavin,”

“Okay, but what the fucking fuck was that?”

“I was defending from the intruder!” The asshole, Gavin, bounced on his heels. He had a really, really stupid accent. She didn’t like it. Michael hated him already.

“Gav, this is Michael. She’s the kid who we just hired? You know, the chick who does the awesome RageQuits?”

“But…” He paused, looking her up and down. Michael glared. “You’re a girl!”

Michael resisted the urge to throw another punch, managing a slow clap instead. “Well done, you must be a fucking genius,”

Jack laughed from where he had sat down to watch, and Michael blinked. “Seriously Michael, you might as well ignore him. The rest of us tend to,”

“Hey!”

 

 

They were almost done with her tour of the building when Gavin nudged her. “Michael,” His stupid accent distorted her name, and she didn’t like it. Really. “Why don’t you like me?”

She gritted her teeth and glared at him. “You _attacked_ me, asshole,”

“Oh, yeah, but apart from that?”

He bit his lip, and Michael was suddenly aware of how good he’d look shoved up against a wall.

“You’re an annoying dick, and you won’t stop staring at my chest. Quit it,”

“Oh! Sorry, I just can’t help but-“

“Yeah, but no,” Michael shoved past him and tried to pay attention to what Jack was saying about the kitchen. It was hard to push him out of her head, but she managed. She wasn’t a fucking teenager anymore; she could deal.

 

 

She’d been in Austin for a whole week, which in this company was apparently cause for a celebration and a round of drinks. The bar was nice, and seeming nicer by the minute as she downed drink after drink. She wasn’t _quite_ drunk, she told herself as she kicked her heel against a wall, just buzzed.

Gavin was staring at her, she realised belatedly, and he was walking determinedly in her direction.

“Offer me a drink and I will punch you,” She deadpanned when he got close enough to hear.

Gavin laughed nervously, “Uh, good thing I wasn’t going to?” He reached up to rub at his neck sloppily, and Michael realised that he was easily multiple beers in. She refused to call them bevs. “”You look really nice though,”

“Yeah, sure,” It really wasn’t hard to dismiss him.

“What?” He seemed confused, and Michael rolled her eyes.

“You told me, not two hours ago, that I should play fucking- fucking _dress-up games_ because they might be more on _my level_. You’re an ass, and I’m too sober to deal with it right now,”

“But you just said you didn’t want-” Michael’s glare deepened, and he interrupted himself, “I mean, I’m sorry? I’m an idiot sometimes; I figured you’d get it,”

“ _Get it?_ ” She hissed, shifting closer to him. Maybe she was a little drunk.

“No- no- I mean like, you yell at games for a living, so do I, I figured you’d get the joke? And the part where I’m not _actually_ as dumb as I come across on camera?”

“Yeah, it’s so funny when practically every comment I get says the same as that. Fucking hilarious,”

“Oh- I- I’m so sorry Michael,” She was about to snap right back, but his face twisted into something fucking _puppy-like_ , and she was so fucking done lying to herself about this shit.

She placed her hands roughly on his shoulders, spinning them so he was pinned against the wall. She was right; he looked fucking _pretty_ like that. The booze probably didn’t help, but neither did the way Gavin’s face flushed red, and Michael was just _done_ with everything.

Gavin opened his mouth to say something, probably something dumb, but Michael just kissed him, fast and dirty. One of her hands went to his hair, tugging slightly. When she felt a hand on her side sliding to wrap around her waist, she pulled back, trying not to seem out of breath.

His eyes were blown, pupils huge, and his mouth was wonderfully red. Gavin blinked for a few seconds, then whined and moved to kiss her again. Michael let him, and mumbled, “You’re a fucking asshole,” into his lips. 


End file.
